Prior electric motors have been assembled with a magnet wire that is terminated at a first terminal of a fuse. A separate lead wire is attached to the second terminal of the fuse at one end, and to a power switch on its other end. By closing the power switch, current flows across the switch and through the lead wire. If the conductor of the fuse is in tact, the current travels across the conductor and into the magnet wire and the coil.
The current method is inefficient because two separate wires are necessary, and thus separate steps are required in the manufacture of the electric motor. First a magnet wire must be attached to the fuse. Then, a separate lead wire must be included, with a first end attached to the fuse, and a second end attached to the switch. These separate steps generally require separate operations by machines from at least two work stations. It would be helpful if this procedure of manufacture could be made faster and less expensive.
While the disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative constructions, certain illustrative embodiments thereof have been shown in the drawings and will be described below in detail. It should be understood, however, that there is no intention to limit the disclosure to the specific forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, alternative constructions, and the equivalents falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.